


My sweet

by MayuTheCookie



Series: Misadventures in Skyrim [6]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, First Time, Lemon, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayuTheCookie/pseuds/MayuTheCookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie and Vilkas. Need I say more? They celebrate their wedding! Yep, this is a lemon dearies :D My first one xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	My sweet

The merriment continued even after the newly-weds made their way out of Riften. They thanked whatever gods there were that they married in the morning. "Chase you back to our home, love?" Ellie challenged her now-husband, as soon as she sat on her horse. "You think you're fast enough, love?" He teased back, sitting on the horse as well. "Well... let's make a deal then. If you can be faster than me and get back sooner... I will be at your mercy tonight. But if I am faster, you will be at _mine_. Deal, hubby?" She laughed at his red face and heard a few snickers behind her back. "Deal. I give you a few moments so you can try and win against me." Vilkas said, and Ellie squeaked and ushered her horse to run. But Vilkas was right at her heels.

When they got to Whiterun, guards greeted them with surprised looks. Ellie was laughing and Vilkas threw her a mean look while holding her hand. Her deity fingers were now adorned with a silver band, just as Vilkas's were. Both of them made their way to her - their home. Lydia was away, still in Riften, doing Talos knows what with Athis, so they had the house for themselves. They locked the doors and looked at each other. Ellie was wearing a simple white gown with veil on her head and a crown made of flowers, a silver necklace with blue gems on her slender neck. He gave her the necklace but he still couldn't believe she was wearing it. Vilkas on the other hand was wearing his wolf armor, that was cleaner than usual. She was smaller then he was, only reaching to his chin, but that didn't mean she had problems kissing him. When she did, he felt as if his heart tried to run out from his chest. He wasted no time to kiss her, planting his lips on hers in a bruising kiss. She giggled suddenly, breaking the kiss. "What is it?" He asked grumpily, holding her close to him. "Your helmet, it's problematic to give you a proper kiss... " She said, then reached up to take it off, and when she did she put it on a shelf near her. "Much better. Now, give me a kiss, or do you expect me to do all the hard work?" 

"I am at your mercy, remember?"

"I said our home, and you stepped inside first... or did you not?" She teased him, shrugged out of his arms, and made her way to their room adding a swing to her hips. When she was at the top of the stairs, she licked her lip and bit it. "Oh, you minx!" Vilkas screamed at her and ran after her making her scream with glee. She ran into their room and turned to him, laughing at him when he locked the doors, commenting on how much of a prude he was. He then began to put down his armor but she helped him out of it, sometimes stopping so she could touch his bare skin or kiss him. When he was in nothing else but linen shirt and pants, it was her turn to be undressed. She then turned red so prettily that Vilkas had to kiss her senseless.

His hand found a way to get under her dress and she moaned so softly when he touched her thigh that he had to try hard just to hear it. Her legs were hairless, as most of her body, and sometimes he wondered if she was born this perfect or if the women in her world were deities in fact. That made him shudder, thinking of her as a deity. _His own deity._ A goddess that fell in love with a fool like him. And he with her.

Ellie then put the flower crown and a veil down and she slowly pulled at the string that held her dress in place. The dress fell down from her body, pooling at her legs and she blushed again. She was standing naked in front of Vilkas and his hands started to be damp with sweat as the back of his neck. Her breast weren't big but the curve of her hips looked so... appealing to him and his inner beast. She went and covered her breast when she felt him looking at her but he took her hands and slowly made her lay down on the bed. Even her flower was bare of any hair, making her look even more beautiful. She had scars on her shoulders, and her wrists but he kissed her making her tremble. His hand then traveled down her belly and found her flower.

Oh Gods how wet she was, for him. His wolf tried to get Vilkas under his control but he only managed to kiss Ellie harder. She moaned into his mouth and opened her legs more so he could lay between them. His shaft got harder each time she moaned and soon enough it got uncomfortable. He then had to stop kissing her, much to her displeasure, and took off his linen shirt, throwing it behind him. When he looked at her now she had a blissful smile on her face as she looked at him. His wolf won in that moment.

He attacked her breast with such vigor that she screamed and moaned at the same time. He licked her, squeezed her in all the right places and his finger tried to get inside her flower, and after some coaxing they did. She was tight around his finger and so he lifted his head and began kissing her, adding another finger inside. She moaned and groaned, touching his shoulders, then combing his hair while her other hand touched his arm to slow down the movements. His mouth went to the place where her neck met her shoulder and he bit her hard enough to draw blood. Soon enough she was squeezing him so hard that he nearly came undone. He withdrew his fingers out of her and freed his shaft out of his breeches. She looked at him in daze, breathing hard and fast, looking into his silvery-gold gaze as he fought the wolf for control. She smiled and her legs hooked around his waist.

"Are you... ready... ?" he asked her with throaty voice, both him and the wolf waiting for her approval.

"Please... Vilkas... my wolf..." She murmured and then was promptly silenced when he slammed his member inside of her. His mouth stopped her screams of pleasure and after a while he started to groan and moan even louder than her.

He kept going even when she begged him to slow down. But Ellie wasn't as innocent as she looked, her mouth was everywhere. She kept kissing him, her fingers treading into his hair then slowly creeping down to his back. Then suddenly she stopped and Vilkas slowed down. He looked into her eyes that were glassy as some of the tears fell down and to his surprise, she went and touched his cheek. "I love you..." Ellie said breathlessly. Vilkas's inner beast then clouded his mind again and suddenly he was kissing her like there was no tomorrow and he resumed his movements that caused her to mewl and moan into his mouth. She kept repeating those three words until both of them found their release. Vilkas then relaxed on top of her, went to her neck where he kissed the slowly forming bruise, and then he changed their positions so now Ellie was slowly falling asleep on his chest. His wolf felt sated too and to his surprise, both of them slept in peace that night.

Sun shone brightly when Vilkas woke up. Alone. He quickly sat on the bed and looked around. "Oh, good morning?" A tired but sweet voice got his attention and so he looked up and saw Ellie dressed in his linen shirt, a woolen sweater in hand. He grunted a reply but then he saw her legs and his heart leaped up into his throat. Vilkas stood up and quickly went to Ellie so he could look at her throat, a big bruise was forming there.

"I... hurt you." His hands fell to his sides but Ellie quickly grasped them in hers.   
"But I'm still standing. And walking." She smiled but he didn't return it. "It was our wedding night... and I hurt you... " Ellie tried again, this time touching his cheek. "Vilkas... I love you. And I love the whole package of you, that means that I love your wolf too... a few bruises and a bitten neck won't change that. Or you think so low of me?" She stood on her toes to give him a sweet and a quick peck on the lips but his arms encircled her middle as he returned the kiss. "Also... I made us breakfast, hope you can get used to me cooking you breakfast love~" She sing-sang to him as she jumped down the stairs-like-ladder.


End file.
